


Who Sent the Rose

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus listens to Lily's advice for Valentine's Day + Rita Skeeter = A very cliché Valentine's Day fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Sent the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It had to be the worst holiday ever made into existence, sixteen year- old Remus Lupin thought. He turned to Lily Evans, who was sitting through this painful experience as well--listening to Professor Dumbledore give out directions to the prefects on Valentine's Day decorations and how on the morning of the fourteenth, they were to hand out Valentines to students instead of letting owls take care of it.

Remus blamed Sirius and James for that. Last year, the two popular boys were so followed by owls to each class holding letters full of poetry or parcels of chocolates and at least three love potions, that classes had been unable to function properly.

Not that Sirius and James were the only ones to get bombarded with Valentine cards, but they had managed to get the blunt of it.

"Not only will this serve to keep classes running smoothly, but we can scan through these sometimes rather--over--enthusiastic invitations. If not for safety then for saving students from unneeded embarrassment and punishment." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over Jennie Moreland, who shrunk down in her seat, mortified. Last year she'd been one of those rumored to have sent Sirius a love potion soaked chocolate and had never lived it down.

The other fifth-year Ravenclaw prefect beside her, was chuckling at her expense.

"Now, I'll make an announcement at breakfast tomorrow that all students should give their valentines to me beforehand to be examined, not read, but--checked." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Then, I'll give them to you all to hand out by house-- Ravenclaw prefects give Ravenclaws their valentines, and so forth..."

"What if we don't want to, Professor?" A rather disgruntled Slytherin fifth year called out.

"Then you will eat all the love potion infected chocolates I see." Dumbledore said, seeming so serious that the Slytherin gaped. "Or you could just do it anyway, your choice." The Slytherin grumbled in defeat.

At last, the Prefect meeting was adjourned and Lily and Remus stood up, stretching. Lily eyed Remus with a mischievous grin, "You do know that every valentine I'm given to hand out that is addressed to Potter, I'm giving to you to give to him."

"I figured." Remus replied, "Couldn't see you even thinking of giving James a valentine."

Lily laughed, "So _intuitive_ Lupin." "I have my talents."

They walked towards Gryffindor Tower among the other prefects of their house, talking amongst themselves.

"Not that I'm inquiring for inside reasons, but do you have a date for Valentine's Day, Remus?" Lily asked, turning her head to study the tawny headed boy.

"I couldn't get a date if I used a love potion." Remus said glumly, making the girl beside him melt at his adorability.

"Remus. You can't tell me you haven't been asked." Lily asked him, unable to believe that this handsome, sweet specimen of a male could not get a date.

"Well--"

"So you have!" Lily interrupted.

"Uh, yes, but I don't actually like any of them--"

Lily took reason to stop him once more, "And it's been more than one!" "Yes, but--"

"I do recall you being hit by that pink owl last year carrying that love note--Never saw Sirius so livid either. Completely jealous you stole one of his admirers away."

"Right, but you see--"

"Girls love you Remus! You're the untouchable man that every girl wants, but can't seem to get. The perfect one, who likes your mum, friends, and will never think you're fat...You are the silent, mysterious type that makes girls turn to mush, and you say you can't get a date. Holy hell Remus!" Lily stopped in her place, Remus paused too, waiting for her to finish. "Are you gay?"

There was a pause.

"Sorry, didn't quite mean to be so rude, but--really dear, are you?" The redhead was setting her green must-tell-the-truth eyes on him, and so Remus buckled, "Yes," he gritted out, "But nobody knows--not even the guys."

"Hmm." Lily said thoughtfully, "Explains much though, you really were too perfect to be straight and not have a girlfriend."

Remus chuckled, "I doubt that."

"You're just proving my point, no straight male acts like that." Lily giggled as she had another realization, "I'll have to set you up."

"With who?"

Lily waved her hand off, "There are plenty of choices around, especially in Ravenclaw, seems stock full of gay males."

Lupin laughed, and he and Lily continued up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't--don't tell people Lily, please?" Remus pleaded, as they neared the portrait.

"I won't, not without your permission." Lily said, "Oh first question- -do you fancy anyone? Oh god--you don't fancy Black do you?" The young werewolf cackled with amusement, "Do I look like I have a death wish, Lily?!"

They arrived to The Fat Lady, "Cherry Sprinkles".

The two unsuspecting Gryffindors entered the portrait hole, unaware of bespectacled eyes watching with great interest. 

~+~ 

Morning arrived with the normality it always did for a Wednesday at Hogwarts, _The Scratch Quill_ , the school newspaper, was handed out to every student and said students trudged in tiredly for breakfast, some dreading Friday for the holiday it would bring, instead of welcoming it for the weekend.

One major difference, was Dumbledore standing up to make the announcement about Valentine's Day and the new arrangements involving the prefects.

"Ah, Moony's been demoted to mailman." Sirius said, in mock pity.

"Shut up, I can choose to contaminate those valentines of yours and see just how far you can run while being chased by biting heart cards." Remus childishly stuck out his tongue at Sirius, who pointed his butter knife back.

"I doubt many will be sending valentines much at all this year, now that they have to go through Dumbledore." James said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, no more potions trying to get me to fall in love with a second year." Sirius said happily, then, even more happily, "And no pink owls with rubbish poems for Moony either."

"I thought the poem was nice." Remus said nonchalantly, picking at his eggs.

"They only wanted in your pants Moony, that's not nice, that's disgusting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boy in question asked, feeling on the verge of offended.

"It means--" Sirius' expression turned into one of curiosity as he noticed pointing at their direction. "What are they on about?"

Peter looked up from his copy of _The Scratch Quill_ , a worried spark in his eyes. "Moony, why didn't you tell us?" He sounded hurt.

"Tell you what, Wormtail?" Lupin was suddenly confused, he peered beside him at Peter's school paper. In the bottom right corner of page 3, was an article entitled, 'Poufs of the school: Remus Lupin, by Rita Skeeter'.

Remus felt a lurch of nausea in his gut.

His gaze locked on Lily staring at her paper in equal horror, seeming to feel his eyes on her, she looked up. She mouthed to him 'It wasn't me'. But Remus could hardly believe her.

"Oh Merlin." Remus said, his face was a bright red.

"To think you know your friends." Peter said, reading through the article. "And you fancy Padfoot! I thought you had better taste than that Moony."

"I do not fancy PADFOOT!" Remus hissed, Sirius and James on the other side of the table were wearing identical looks of puzzlement. Peter's eyes went back to Remus, "You told Lily before you told us? What kind of mate are you?"

"It's not like you asked." He snapped back, the mortification of what was happening to him, smacking down hard. "She asked, if I was and I told her the truth."

"What have you been telling Evans?" James asked, suddenly at full attention.

"I'm gay, alright? Now, excuse me, I have to go drown myself in the lake." Lupin stalked off in a thunderous fury, Lily following fretfully after.

The three Marauders left sitting at the breakfast table, examined the article by the infamous gossip, Rita Skeeter.

_'Remus Lupin, sixth year Gryffindor. Most every girl in school has fancied him at one time or another, or has at least admired his looks. None could get close though, he was the quiet type...Mysterious. Every young woman's fantasy. Even after speaking to Lupin, one will not have that fantasy destroyed, he is a gentleman with morals even though he is friends with resident fellow sixth year Gryffindors: James Potter and Sirius Black, not known for their etiquette by any means._

Lupin is seemingly the flawless student: good grades, prefect, never acting up in class, no fights in the hallways. The professors adore him. He's a dream come true.

With Valentine's Day upon us, I'm sure many of you ladies have had your eye on Mister Lupin. Sorry girls, but I have tragic news. Our wonderful Remus Lupin is gay and fancies Sirius Black (no confirmation of his being gay too).

Lily Evans, also Gryffindor sixth year, was astounded when the man of her dreams told her he was gay--'

At this point, the Marauders had to stop reading, for James was yelling out in rage, "Evans fancies REMUS!?"

Sirius took the moment to ask, "Moony doesn't fancy me--does he?" He looked at Peter as he asked this, the blonde boy shrugging unsurely in reply.

"I can't believe Evans fancies Lupin! What does he have that I don't?"

"Lycanthropy and a perfect personality." Sirius answered with a smirk, earning him a glare from his messy haired friend.

"It's probably not true." James reassured himself, "Moony did admit to being gay though--maybe he fancies me?"

"Don't enlarge that head of yours, Prongs." Sirius laughed a bit too sharply, "I bet he fancies that Tim fellow--his partner in Charms-- probably been charming more than the desks if you catch my meaning."

With that, the tension among the boys seemed to disappear like the breakfast on the table. 

~+~ 

"Lily--you told me you wouldn't tell." Remus said miserably, as Lily approached him. He'd thrown himself into a heap of limbs beside the lake. Lily had come up behind him, standing awkwardly, afraid to sit . "I didn't tell, I swear! She must have heard us talking. I know you didn't want anyone to find out, and I wouldn't have told Rita Skeeter anything! Much less that you fancied Black--I don't even like Black, why would I give him that ego trip?"

Remus looked up, his cheeks still flaming with shame. "I guess that's true." He muttered. "Oh God--Sirius thinks I fancy him!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the ego inflation won't last. Tell him you'd rather date Snape, that should do it." Lily said reassuringly.

"That isn't going to work--and it's Valentine's Day! He's going to think I want him to 'be my Valentine' or some other such rubbish!" Remus groaned in despair.

"I have an idea." Lily said, grinning wildly.

"If it involves me, floating face down in the lake, I'm all for it." "No, not exactly..." 

~+~ 

The school took Remus' outing unexpectedly well, a few young girls looked devastated, but most just carried on, Remus did avoid a few of his friends from other houses but...

Avoiding one's best friends, turned out to be a very difficult task, Remus discovered. He knew that James, Sirius and Peter would not have a problem with his sexuality, but that fact that he hadn't told them about it--would be a problem. No secrets, they'd always said, and surely this was a secret if there ever was one.

Eventually, they got to him at lunch, swarming around him like vultures to dead meat.

"So, Moony is a gay werewolf, who would have thought?" James laughed, taking a seat beside Remus.

"Apparently, not you guys. I mean hell--Lily figured it out before you did."

"She has woman's intuition, she was made that way." Sirius answered, "Glad to know you don't fancy me by the way," a brief flash of hurt was in his eyes, "But really--getting my hopes up, I was all preparing a speech to turn you down and--" He fake sobbed onto Peter's shoulder for a few seconds, before dramatically nursing his 'wounded' heart.

James and Remus exchanged glances. Things seemed to be getting back to normal...


	2. Chapter II

Valentine's Day arrived, with all its flowers, chocolates and sex. However, the morning proved tedious for Remus, Lily and other prefects. Those who didn't get cards blamed it on the incompetence of the prefects and simply handing out the said valentines seemed to be dangerous.

When giving Chandra Collins a valentine from Hufflepuff, Hubert Buttins (a well-known pervert) she'd turned the card into a blob of snot and aimed it at the back of Lily's head but missed, instead hitting a tearful first year.

The Marauders were finally all sitting down to breakfast, examining what they'd gotten.

Sirius was drooling over a box of safe chocolates he'd gotten from a fourth year Ravenclaw he'd never spoken to, among several other gifts, James was carefully chewing a liquorish wand from 'anonymous', with a load of cards he didn't bother to read since none were from Lily, and even Peter had gotten a sugar quill from a third year in Hufflepuff who he'd helped find the North Tower for Divination at the beginning of the year.

Remus' was most interesting of all, he read every card he got--most saying something about disappointment from him turning into a pouf-- but he also got a single red rose with a note saying: Glad to know your gay, maybe we should go to Hogsmeade sometime...

There was no name, but it sparked the interest of his friends, Remus acted truly touched.

"I wonder who he is?" Remus asked almost dreamily.

"Probably some fifth year Slytherin out to shag you, Moony. Look out." Sirius warned.

"Why do you think everyone just wants to shag me?" Lupin demanded, recalling past conversations just like this one.

"Well, you read that article; Rita made it sound like you were the Sex God of the school--"

"What, instead of you?" Remus clamped his hand over his mouth, shocked and embarrassed.

Sirius glared, "I could care less about the girls fawning over me, but it seems you get very interested if anyone is after you."

"I'm not the one who leads the girls on with blatant flirting and teasing!" Remus growled, true anger erupting. "You've always been the womanizer, and I think you're jealous that any would think of me over you!"

"That's not true!" Black yelled, pointing his fork savagely at Lupin. "If anyone is a womanizer it's YOU! You're the one who goes about making every girl in sight fall for him with your caring and kind shenanigans!"

"What the hell, Sirius?! I don't do that to get women, that's just-- me--and I'm gay!"

"Then it's a sport, is it? To see how many girls you can get to want to shag you, knowing they haven't got a chance? And the boys?"

"What are you on about Sirius!?" Remus bellowed, and then hearing the slight echo of his voice, realized just how quiet the Great Hall had gotten. It seemed they were putting on quite the show for the entire school.

Cheeks flaming, and horrified, Remus gathered his things together in a quick fashion, whilst glaring furiously at Sirius. "I don't know what is going on, maybe you do have a problem with what and who I am, and if that's the case--I don't think we need to be on speaking terms anyway."

Sirius froze where he was, his eyes fixed on where Remus had been. Somehow, he had really fucked things up.

"Padfoot...?" James' voice asked quietly.

"Yes, Prongs?" Sirius answered, despondently.

"Do you think there was something in those supposed safe chocolates you ate?"

~+~

Name one girl I've actually dated." Sirius asked James. They were through with their last class of the day and Remus hadn't been seen since the incident at breakfast, they were walking to the Gryffindor Tower together.

James paused for a moment, "Claire Davies."

"No, I only snogged her--and it wasn't very good." Sirius answered, depressed.

"I've snogged Claire Davies and it was very good..." James said thoughtfully, a stupid grin on his face.

"Name someone else."

"Erm...Julie."

"Just had the one date."

"Becca Darling."

"Only took her to that dance."

"Madison Moor? The Ravenclaw that everyone said you shagged."

"I've never shagged a girl James." Sirius said sadly, "Certainly not Madison."

"What are you trying to say?" James asked, looking at his friend expectantly. "You're a virgin--so what? That won't last."

"No, that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"I'm saying that I'm gay, and I've known since I fell in love with Moony in the fifth year when I saw that stupid pink owl on Valentine's Day." Sirius admitted.

James gaped at his friend, "That long--for Moony?"

"Yes, and when I saw--when I saw--" James became suddenly aware, that his best friend was about to break down and cry, right there in the corridor, on February 14th. "When I saw that rose, I knew then I could lose him--he's too perfect for me. He could have anyone with the snap of his fingers."

"It's alright Sirius--"

"No! It's not! I fucking yelled at him, you saw--and he hasn't been at class since. He hates me, he probably ran off to shag some secret lover he has at the Shack." Sirius broke down, his eyes tearing up; he turned away and leaned against the wall.

"That's it!" James yelled unexpectedly.

"What is?" Sirius asked sorrowfully, sniffling.

"Remus is at the Shrieking Shack! Where else would he go?" James said, gesturing with his hands like a mad man.

"That doesn't do me any good, it's not like he'd want to talk to me."

"If you tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'd be understanding. He'd at least forgive you, if he knew why you were yelling at him." James suggested, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"I know you won't, you guys have been friends for nearly six years, this won't ruin that strong of a friendship. Now--I think you should go talk to him, before you lose your nerve."

"I never had the nerve to begin with." Sirius muttered, as he trudged down the stairs, leaving James behind.

James turned to walk the rest of the way to the common room, only to spot Lily Evans staring at him.

"Did you hear...?"James began.

"Yes, and I think that was the nicest thing I've ever heard you say. I wouldn't speak anymore, because right now you seem wonderful, I wouldn't want you to ruin it by saying something stupid." Lily told him, approaching him quickly.

"I--"

"Shut up." Lily told him with a smile, then kissed him. "Did you enjoy the liquorish wand? I heard they were your favorite..." 

~+~ 

But Remus Lupin wasn't in the Shack, as Sirius quickly found. It was nearing time for dinner though, so Sirius hoped to find him at the Great Hall eating, he was probably hungry since he hadn't been at lunch.

Sirius strolled into the Great Hall, nervously eyeing the Gryffindor table for any signs of Remus, and was relieved to see his tawny head of hair beside Peter's mousy blonde one.

Act casual, Sirius told himself, and took a seat opposite his friends. The two boys paused in conversation, "Hey Sirius." Peter said with a smile. Remus scowled, and gave a curt nod.

"Remus--I need to talk to you." Sirius began, "I'm really sorry about this morning..."

"No you're not."

"YES, I am." Sirius said furiously, "I didn't mean what I said--I just got carried away. Come on Remus..."

"Don't 'come on Remus' me. What you said just showed me how you really felt--"

"No, that's not how I really feel! I don't care what you are Remus, you can be as gay as you want and I wouldn't give a damn! That'd be kind of hypocritical of me."

"How so?" Remus said, glaring angrily at his friend across the table.

"I--" Sirius lowered his voice, and leaned closer to Lupin, "I'm gay too."

"That's bull shit, don't be a fool Sirius!"

"It's the truth--what do you expect me to parade it around the school with a tattoo on my forehead?" Sirius demanded, his temper flaring up to top notch.

"I want you to tell the truth! Don't make up lies to make me feel better!" Remus growled, grabbing the last bit of his roast beef sandwich and leaving the Great Hall in a hurry. Sirius watched longingly after.

"What did I do wrong Pete?" He asked his friend morosely.

"I don't have a clue--are you really--you know...?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm kind of...not turned on by girls at all." Sirius admitted, "And it's Moony that I want--that was why I was so angry this morning, it was because I was jealous, I thought...I'd lose him for good to that stupid rose--pansy boy." Sirius gritted his teeth as he recalled his heated feelings about the rose.

"I guess you're going to have to prove to him about how you truly feel." Peter said, quite wisely.

"You know what--I think you're right Peter! Thanks mate!" And young Peter Pettigrew was left wondering what the heck he'd gotten right, at the table, alone. 

~+~ 

Remus was livid with Sirius, how dare _he_!

He took the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower like he was escaping from hell itself. He couldn't imagine why Sirius would mock him like that, he was supposed to be his best friend, but yet there he was, acting like a Slytherin.

That utter ARSE! Remus seethed; in his blind fury he almost missed the couple in the niche between two windows. IT was the familiar giggling that caught his attention.

Lupin paused, "Lily?"

"Shit!" A male voice, "Remus?"

"James!?" Disbelief, "What the hell is going on today?"

The two appeared out of the shadows of the niche, post-snog grins lighting up their faces. "Remus! Did Sirius find you...?" James asked, taking Lily's hand.

"Yes." Remus hissed, "He's acting like a moron too! I don't want to talk to the git, he's just--Argh! I think he believes that junk in _The Scratch Quill_ , that Rita Skeeter made up. I don't fancy him! Stupid bint, I should hex her!"

"What?" Lily asked, "That's not it Remus... He fancies _you_!"

"Huh?" Remus squawked. "Has everyone gone mad? Is there no sane person left in all of Hogwarts!?"

"Moony--calm down you idiot! It's the truth!" James told him, "Be reasonable--"

"So, he's got all of you in on it too, has he? Trying to pull a fast one on Loony Lupin, yeh? Well, that's it! I don't have to listen to this bizarre nonsense!" Remus whirled away, "And don't follow me!" He shouted back when Lily attempted to go after him.

"Humph, I'm glad we're sorted out at least." James said, putting his arm around his girlfriend's waist, "I just hope Remus and Sirius figure this out soon..." 

~+~ 

The next several days, were tumultuous for the Marauders, Sirius made a few vain endeavors to get Remus to speak to him, but to no avail. Peter was the only one Remus had dubbed sane enough to speak to, and so, it turned Peter into peace keeper among them. James tried to comfort Sirius, who had taken to going off by himself and brooding, but Sirius just snapped at him to 'go snog your girlfriend you heterosexual jackass'.

Wednesday came, and with great dread, Remus headed down to breakfast with Peter. "I hope there isn't a follow up on my, rather public, outing from last week in the newspaper today." He said to Peter as they slid into seats and began filling their plates.

"Knowing Rita Skeeter, you can never be sure..." On cue, the newspapers began arriving; Remus picked his up with dread, scanning the titles while he sipped his pumpkin juice. "Agh!" He spat out his juice immediately. On the left corner of the front page, in bold fancy lettering, was the title: 'Poufs of the school: Sirius Black, by Rita Skeeter'.

"No one is safe from this madness! Is there something going round?" Remus asked Peter, completely serious.

"Hey, you should read this..." Peter said leaving the real world to absorb the article on their fellow Marauder.

Remus sighed, giving in to the urge to read it.

_It has been a trying week for hearts this weekend, readers. First Remus Lupin, now Sirius Black too has turned to those of his own sex. I have been blessed to get an exclusive interview with him on the matter of his sexuality._

Remus snorted in disgust, what kind of lies was she spinning in her web now?

_RS: Are the rumors true? Are you admitting to being gay, Sirius? SB: Yes, I'm very gay, indeed._

RS: Anyone you fancy, maybe the delicious Remus Lupin?

SB: Oh yes, he is delicious isn't he? I love Remus, more than a brother, a friend, if he were interested...

RS: Together, I believe you two would be the hottest couple at Hogwarts. Though, I must admit, half the school will be terribly disappointed with its two most sot after bachelors being taken.

SB: Ah, never fear--Remus doesn't seem to want to get involved with me.

RS: Why ever not?

SB: Not his type, I guess.

RS: Shall I alert the school to your need of comfort? I'm sure several boys here would spring at the chance to be with you.

SB: Just not the right one... Remus stopped reading, he rolled up the paper. "This--is this true Peter?"

"Yes! A thousand times, yes! Sirius has been trying to explain all week, but noooooo, Mister Lupin had to have a stick up his arse!"

"Excuse me?!" Remus said, taking offense.

"I think it has now moved to the point, where you have to apologize to HIM." Peter told him, feeling very intelligent that he knew more than Moony this time.

"I've been horrible to him..."

"Yeah you have! He's been brooding all the time, and last night I think I saw tears in his eyes!" Peter babbled, "I really think this would blow over if you just shagged it out of his system."

"Yeah...shag it out of his system..." Remus groaned, hitting his head on the side of the table repeatedly. "Argh, why is life so complicated?"

"It wouldn't be complicated if you didn't make it that way." Peter explained, "When he told you the very first day, you could've just-- worked it out then. But not Remus Lupin, he has to give everyone the silent treatment!" Wormtail shook his head disapprovingly, "The only question we need answered now is: do you fancy him back or what?" 

~+~ 

"Sirius, Padfoot...Transform back right this instant." Remus commanded to the black furry beast curled up in the corner of their dorm.

The dog whined up at the boy above him before standing up on his four feet and molding himself back to the taller, more attractive side of himself. "What? Come to yell at me some more? I'm really beginning to think you enjoy it."

"I deserved that." Remus said quietly, "Actually...I came to apologize."

"Did you now?" Sirius asked gruffly, his pride getting the better of him. "Apologize away."

Remus smirked, "I'm sorry...I didn't believe you."

"Thank you." Sirius said primly.

"And I'm happy to say...I've finally had the stick pulled out of my arse."

"What!? Someone had his--"

"No, no...Nothing like THAT Padfoot!" Remus said, immediately putting out Sirius' wandering thoughts. "Just that--well, I was wrong to not believe you. That article today proved that, and I know you deserve this apology...and probably a hundred more."

"Damn straight--or in this case--not so straight." Sirius grinned slightly, perking up.

"I'm also sorry about how I acted at breakfast...I was foolish, and I admit, the attention was getting to my head a bit." Remus stopped, thinking over what he was about to say carefully, "I don't do it on purpose, and it's true I liked getting valentines...But none of them were special enough to actually capture my heart--"

"What about that red rose? You seemed plenty happy to pine over that one." Sirius sneered, jealousy clearly evident.

"That...That was an act Padfoot." Remus felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "When I first saw the article, I was terrified that you'd found out I fancied you...No one like me had a right to fancy someone like you, it was mortifying and I hid it from everyone, even attempted to from myself."

"You fancy me--?" Sirius began to smile, but Remus waved it off.

"So, to help save me from humiliation Lily came up with the plan to send a rose to myself."

"The rose was from you!?"

"Yes...Lame, isn't it?" Remus looked down.

"Ah, Remus, you are so--stupid!"

"Excuse me?"

"For the past three days you have ignored me and refused to acknowledge my feelings, I was tortured thinking you were off with some other bloke. You-- I think you...You have to pay." Sirius said threateningly.

Lupin blinked. "What?"

"Yes...You fancy me correct?"

"Right."

"Well, prove it."

"I will not, I just did--"

"I did that article in _The Scratch Quill_ that gave me public popularity deductions; it's YOUR turn Mr. Moony. Or else." Sirius said, poking his handsome friend in the chest.

"Or else what?"

"I'll make sure Miss Rita Skeeter gets some lovely details about you and your gay escapades!" Sirius cackled merrily around the dorm as Remus chased him.

"I have NO gay escapades, Black!" Remus howled.

"Oh? The rose lover doesn't count?" Sirius grinned, allowing Remus to catch him in a heap on Peter's bed.

"Only my black lover counts." The werewolf whispered into the other boy's ear.

"The black or the Black?" Sirius smiled.

"Both. You know I have so many lovers I just can't--" Sirius silenced him with a kiss.

In the end, Remus Lupin spent a good deal of his night proving to Sirius Black just how true his feelings were and when it was over, a feminine figure with a notepad and quill in hand, crawled down from her post outside the window, eyes wide, drool drying from her chin and not just a little bit horny. This story would be her best yet.


End file.
